Quando não se é um anjo
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Jimmy Novak agora é só um receptáculo vazio sem Castiel, hora de tentar refazer sua vida. Baseado no episódio 20 da 4ª temporada. Fórum Marauder's map.


"_Você não acredita em anjos?"_

_Jimmy Novak, episódio 4x20, Supernatural_

**Quando não se é um anjo**

**Adriana Swan**

Aqui estou eu de volta a minha vida.

Pela janela vejo minha esposa e filha, elas nem imaginam que estou ali. Posso abrir a porta e entrar na minha casa e voltar para minha família, mas não é tão fácil assim.

Já faz quase um ano que fui embora. A última lembrança que Amélia deve guardar de mim é que eu enlouqueci. O que vou contar a ela? Querida, sou o receptáculo de um anjo e nesses últimos meses eu estava sondando a porta do céu enquanto vivia como no inferno. Não, era dramático demais. Era absurdo demais. Era ruim demais para ser pronunciado.

Amélia ainda estaria solteira ou continuara a vida sem o marido louco que falava com anjos? Era melhor para ela o esquecer. Era melhor para todo mundo que Jimmy não existisse mais. O que acontecera com sua vida? O que se tornara além de um receptáculo vazio e inútil, descartável? O que você era agora, Jimmy?

Devia dar meia volta e ir embora dali. Pela janela podia ver que sua família estava bem, o que mais podia querer? Devia voltar para Dean e Sam, talvez eles tivessem razão, talvez ele fosse por a vida de Amélia e Claire em perigo e quem sabe a dele próprio!

Não.

Não era com ele que Dean e Sam estavam preocupados. Eles não davam a mínima para _o idiota do Jimmy_. Eles não ligavam se sentia fome, se sentia frio, se sentia dor. Eles o queriam perto, não para protegê-lo do que quer que fosse, eles só queriam respostas.

Dean e Sam não se importavam com o seu sofrimento.

Eles só queriam Castiel de volta.

Para eles, ele não passava de um receptáculo vazio e sem serventia, além de esperar de pernas abertas que o anjo voltasse. Mas Jimmy estava cansado. Estava muito cansado de não poder ser ele mesmo.

Jimmy não queria que Castiel voltasse.

O que ganhara dando ouvido ao anjo? Perdera sua família, não via mais sua filha, sua esposa achava que havia enlouquecido. Passara o último ano sofrendo todas as dores que se pode imaginar, preso em seu próprio corpo, em agonia, e o que lucrara com isso? O que Castiel fizera por ele? Quem se incomodara em aliviar a sua dor?

E agora haviam Dean e Sam, preocupados com o anjo e pouco se lixando para ele.

Jimmy estava muito cansado quando criou coragem de bater naquela porta.

XxxxX

Pela pequena fresta da porta, Claire olhava o pai com olhinhos tristes e esperançosos.

- Vai para o quarto, Claire. – Amélia falou com voz grave. Estava muito mais séria agora do que quando Jimmy a deixara. Ele não podia deixar de pensar que ela tinha suas razões.

- Posso vê-la? – ele pediu em tom de súplica. Nada no mundo lhe era mais importante que estar ali com sua família mais uma vez.

- Ah... não. Eu ainda não sei – ela respondeu confusa. Como ele ousava sumir e voltar assim, como se nada tivesse acontecido? Como se não as tivera abandonado no meio de uma noite para não mais voltar. – Já faz quase um ano, sabia?

- Eu sei – ele se apressou a responder.

- Não acha que sua filha queria ter notícias suas? – ela perguntou amarga, não podia esquecer facilmente o que sofrera sem ele, sem saber onde estava.

Mesmo se pudesse dar notícias, e não podia, o que diria? Que era um anjo agora? Que sua vida não mais o pertencia? Que era um maldito fantoche sendo usado por outro alguém que o iludiu e se aproveitou de sua fé.

- Eu estava num sanatório – mentiu. De que adiantaria dizer a verdade? Ele a perdera um ano atrás quando ela pensou que ele havia enlouquecido e qualquer coisa que dissesse sobre anjos, continuaria a parecer loucura. Na verdade o fora. – Eu só queria ficar bem antes de ver vocês duas.

E não havia uma verdade maior que aquela.

- E não tinha telefones lá? – ela falou, cética.

O que fizera de sua vida? O que fizera da vida de sua família? O que sobrou para você, Jimmy.

- Eu sei... você está certa. – ele tentou argumentar. Claro que estava certa, se fosse o contrário e Amélia tivesse sumido, ele haveria enlouquecido. – Eu sinto muito. Mas agora... tudo acabou mesmo! Agora eu estou bem de verdade.

- Como assim? – ela o cortou.

"Agora não sou mais um maldito receptáculo para ser usado como algo dispensável por um anjo mentiroso que me enganou. Agora não vou mais dizer sim. Não vou mais abrir mão de minha vida por algo que não faria isso por mim".

Seria tão mais simples se pudesse dizer isso a ela.

- Eu... eu estava confuso, Amélia – ele tentou explicar. Não sabia mais o que dizer para que ela o perdoasse. – Eu estava iludido. – Seu coração voltou a se apertar, como quando descobrira que era "prisioneiro" de Dean e Sam. – E eu achei que Deus estava me chamando para alguma coisa que eu achei que era importante. E... eu me enganei, eu fui um idiota. Céu e inferno, nada disso importa. Só o que importa para mim é você e a Claire.

Amélia o olhava com mágoa. Não havia desculpa, não havia perdão. E pela primeira vez desde entrara na casa, Jimmy não se importou com isso. Não a estava olhando mais, não falava mais para ela. Naquele momento, falava para si. Colocava em palavras as malditas dores que sentira durante quase um ano de agonia e arrependimento.

- Eu não posso desfazer o que eu fiz, mas eu quero voltar para casa. – Ele estava cansado.

Um silêncio constrangedor se abateu entre eles enquanto Amélia lutava contra as lágrimas e as emoções.

- Eu não sei se posso aceitar – ela respondeu, chorosa. – Ainda não.

Jimmy abaixou a cabeça, aquelas palavras o ferindo tanto quanto a tortura silenciosa de Castiel.

- Eu só quero que... faça o que achar melhor – ele respondeu tentando ser forte. Era difícil ser ele mesmo mais uma vez. Nem todos são anjos.

Lágrimas molharam o rosto de Amélia e mais uma vez ela fez um esforço sobre-humano para não chorar. Jimmy a olhou tentando em vão arrumar uma saída. Agora que tinha se livrado dos anjos e demônios, sua vida devia voltar a ser feliz ora essa!

Ele pensou um pouco, seu rosto assumindo uma expressão meio infantil que nunca teria sido vista em seu corpo na forma de Castiel. Era uma expressão de Jimmy e só dele.

- Nós não podemos começar devagar? – arriscou.

- E por onde? – ela indagou se controlando. Por um momento, voltou a ver seu homem ali. Seu confuso e complicado Jimmy.

- Eu não sei. Um jantar? - Sugeriu maroto.

Ela concordou forçando um sorriso e desceu para a cozinha o deixando sozinho por um momento. Então era assim que acabava. Sem anjos, sem demônios e sem nada entre o céu e a terra e ai da filosofia se dissesse o contrário.

Porque Jimmy estava cansado de anjos. Nunca mais diria "sim".

E aquela certeza fez a sua dor passar.

**N.A.: minha primeira fic em Supernatural *-***


End file.
